You'll be in My Heart
by beelzemongirl
Summary: When Ai and Mako go missing on their first camping trip, Beelzemon/Impmon goes on a desperate search for them. Cuteness galore in this, guys. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas in this fic. The song featured belongs purely to Phil Collins, who wrote this very beautiful song. However, I'm using the Usher version from the first Disney Mania CD. So, enjoy this, please!

"This stinks" Impmon had to admit, "Your guys' first camping trip and I can't be a part of it".

"Maybe you can go on the next one, Impmon. We tried convincing mommy and daddy to let you come with us, but they won't let you" Ai said apologetically.

"Yeah, I guess so. I still can't believe you guys are just disappearing on me. Man…now I know how you guys felt. Only I actually know you're leaving".

"We'll be okay, Impmon. We'll have fun, take pictures and stuff. Just don't worry about us" Mako tried to reassure him.

"I'll try to, but lately my instincts have been getting a little more than I can handle".

Ever since returning to his tamers, Impmon had been feeling very…paternal in a word. It was strange to him, how far he'd go to keep the twins safe. At the same time, it kinda didn't make sense either. He'd never felt like that for anyone. At first he thought it was just a phase of returning home and adjusting to life with them, but now…he knew the truth.

"We'll be okay. We'll be back in a week, okay?" Ai gave him a hug.

"Yeah, have fun guys, behave yourselves, and no arguing!".

"You know we won't" Mako joined in the hugging.

"Alright, just be good, alright. I'll worry about you guys a little".

"Well don't worry too much. You'll get sick".

The twins got in the car and waved goodbye to their beloved partner. Impmon watched them go. All the while, Beelzemon's apparition appeared next to him.

"Well, there they go" his mega level form said.

"You wanna tell me why you've been so pushy with them as of late? I mean, what is the deal here?".

"What?".

"You know, while they were packing and you kept asking them if they had everything through me, of course".

"I don't know what you're talking about".

"I tell you, Bee, I get really sick and tired of arguing with myself".

"You started it".

"You are the worst liar I've ever known".

"You're a bad liar too, what's your point?".

"So, what are we gonna do now that they're gone?".

"I don't know. Wanna go see a movie or hang out with Renamon?".

"Hm, that second one doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's go hang with foxy. I gotta few things to ask her anyway".

"If it's about me, I got a right to know!" Beelzemon yelled out as his basic form went off.

"So, you're telling me that he's been…pushy with the twins as of late?" Renamon asked.

"You bet. He wants to take over more often, spend more time with them. It's like he wants something. More like needs something".

"Like?".

"Well, it's hard to describe, but he's almost desperate for it".

"Let me talk to him face to face. He'll probably talk to me".

"Alright, she wants you".

"Who doesn't? Alright, I'll take over".

Impmon digivolved and Renamon got to see the demon lord Digimon for the first time in about a year.

"Hey there, foxy. How've you been?".

"A little concerned".

"Did little imp tell you about my little…craze, I guess you could call it?".

"He did. What's going on?".

"Nothing, just a little concerned about them, that's all".

"What about spending more time with them? How you wish to take over all the time?".

"I just want some freedom. What's wrong with that?!".

"But when you want it constantly, Beelzemon, it becomes a problem".

"Well you got three other personalities! How in the world do you manage?!".

"My other digivolutions and I are one in the same now. I know how you feel, Beelzemon. What you're starting to feel is what humans call a paternal instinct".

"And what's that supposed to mean?".

"It means…you wish to be a father".

"What?! No way! No, no that's not true!".

"It is true. Why do you think you're so worried about them? Usually, you're calm about this sort of thing".

"And what's wrong with being a little concerned?!".

"Why are you getting so defensive?".

"I'm not! You're confusing me!".

"You're confusing yourself. All this is only a special connection you feel with the two of them. You love them, you want to protect them. It's normal".

"Maybe…alright definitely. What do I do to make it go away?".

"You don't. Once you feel paternal, it stays".

"So…I'm stuck with this?".

"You sound like it's a bad thing".

"I don't know…to be honest, I don't".

"Hey, they'll be okay, just have some faith".

"I'll try. But a week from them feels like an eternity".

"I know, but you have to get used to it. They won't be around forever you know".

"Yeah, I guess now I know. Thanks, foxy. I'm gonna go home and hit the hay for a little while".

"Alright. See you tomorrow?".

"Maybe. I gotta think about it".

"You alright now?" Impmon asked when Beelzemon dedigivolved.

"I'll be okay. Just still a little worried about the kids that's all".

"I feel ya" Impmon plopped down on the couch, "You're drowsy, aren't ya?".

"And what, you aren't?".

"I guess a nap can't hurt".

"Night, little Imp".

"Same here to you".

The two fell asleep lightly with only each other in one body for company.

"Get up" Impmon heard Beelzemon's voice in the dark of his mind.

"What's goin' on?".

"They're in trouble! I can feel it!".

"You sure?!".

"Certain! They got lost trying to get back to their parents. We need to go find them now!".

"Gotcha" Impmon hurried outside and digivolved.

"Don't worry guys, I'm comin'!".

Beelzemon flew to the usual family campsite, landing in the woods just outside the campgrounds.

"Ai! Mako! Where are you?!" he called for them, but got no response.

"Oh god no, please, let them be okay. Please, I won't ask for anything else. Just let them be okay".

"Impmon!" he heard one voice call out to him. It was Ai and she sounded close to tears.

"Ai! Is your brother with you?!".

"Yeah!".

"Are either one of you hurt?!".

"No, we're okay, just scared out of our wits!".

"Don't move, I'm comin' to ya!".

He easily tracked down the two as they were whimpering softly in the dark. He found them behind a bush quite some distance away from the campgrounds.

"You guys alright?" he asked when he found them.

"We are now" the twins reached out and put their arms around his neck since he was kneeling to their height.

"I knew somethin' like this was gonna happen if I didn't come with you guys. C'mon, it's raining. We need to find some sort of shelter".

"But there isn't any for miles, and you've flown way too far in one night to find us. Where are we gonna go?" Mako asked.

Beelzemon thought about it, but couldn't really come up with anything. Impmon could though.

"You wings, big man".

"What?".

"You heard me. Use them to shield the kids, like the mother bird does for her chicks".

"Well, that goes to show how smart I am. Thanks".

"Not a problem, just keep them safe".

Beelzemon spread his wings over the two of them, letting the rain pelt a little against them. All the while, Ai and Mako were snuggled close to their beloved partner.

"Hey!" Ai exclaimed suddenly smiling, "I didn't know Digimon had hearts".

"Huh?" Beelzemon looked down and noticed that Ai was on the left side of his chest, her head leaning against his heart, "Yeah, you didn't know that? I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that little ticker".

"Mako, come here. It sounds so nice".

Her brother moved over to her so he could listen too. Beelzemon noticed that both of them were still a little scared and he couldn't blame them. He leaned against a nearby tree and let them continue snuggling him.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight now. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. So I'm gonna be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. You'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more".

The twins stirred a little against him and met his gaze, which was calm, soothing, almost…fatherly. That's when he caught on that what Renamon had said was right. All he had ever wanted was to be a parent to these two. But Digimon couldn't have kids, unfortunately.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all. You'll be in my heart. See you'll be in my heart. From this day, this day on, now and forever more. From this day on, forever more you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be right here in my heart…always".

"Really?" the twins looked up at him with pleading, sparkling eyes.

Beelzemon nodded. "Don't listen to them. 'Cause what do they know? We need each other. To have to hold. They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together. You'll be in my heart. I'll always be there. You'll be in my heart. You know that from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. No matter, no matter what they say. You'll be right here in my heart…always".

They had fallen asleep on him, but it was okay now. They'd just have to spend the night out there with him while their parents searched everywhere for them. Not that it really mattered, they were safe now. For once, he felt complete.

"Just look over your shoulder. No matter what they say, look over your shoulder. I'll always be there. I gotcha guys. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be right there. I'll always be there now that gotch ya".

He did something then his older nature never would've permitted. He bent down and planted little kisses on both heads.

"I love you guys. I know I don't say it to you enough, but I do love you, every bit as much as you love me. Alright, this demon lord's gotta hit the hay, with you guys of course" he found himself smiling at that last comment, "I am their father in a sense. I will protect them".

A/N: AWWW! I loved this. I'm the one who made it and I event think it's cute. But tell me what you guys are thinking. I'm curious to know. Leave me a review!


End file.
